


Arachnophobia

by WTFWRITER



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arachnophobia, Big Brother Mycroft, Fluff, Gen, Kidlock, POV Mycroft Holmes, Silly, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFWRITER/pseuds/WTFWRITER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University Mycroft comes home for the holidays and has to look after Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnophobia

Once again  I return home to see my family, while on holiday. After I unpack my things in Sherlock and my room, we meet in the living room to discuss how life has been doing for us. Everyone is well, Mummy and Father are happy that Sherlock has not found trouble in the new school, yet.

To celebrate they wished to take us to see a play, but I politely declined-lying that I had already seen it with school ‘friends’. While on the other hand Sherlock declared it boring and stomped off to the bathroom.

Mummy and Father left to see the play, leaving me in charge of my little brother for a few hours while they enjoy a show. As I sit in the living room with my book, I can hear the pipes creak above my head as water flows through them heading to the upstairs shower, where Sherlock takes his routine Sunday shower.

Nothing about Sherlock is really routine. Father just made a deal with Sherlock. If Sherlock took a shower every Sunday then he could get any book or sit in on any lecture he wanted every month, no questions asked, but I find the deal ridiculous considering he should be able to take care of himself.

The thrumming of the shower creates a soothing background hum, while I settle to read “How to Make Friends and Influence People”. Of course, I have little interest to make friends after that dreadful month; Mummy had her heart set to find Sherlock and me friends.

Of course her intentions were well, but we do not quite fit in with normal people. She signed us up to a multitude of youth clubs and sports. The other children even those considered bright were dreadfully stupid (it almost made Sherlock seem like a genius). Also I became horribly bruised and battered from football.

Finally that month of torture ended when I told Mummy about the bullying, of course a few rude remarks cannot actually do anything to me but I worried about Sherlock. Not for his sake, he is not one of those who weep and make a fuss when called names that needs protecting from harsh tongued fools. I worried that he would become greatly offended by being mocked and would not restrain himself from taking revenge.

It’s not like I haven’t planned a horrible incident for my bullies but I am mature enough to know not to enact them, which I greatly doubt Sherlock’s ability. It seems he lives with the notion that “the only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it”, a reference he would never comprehend- only taking useful information to store in his ‘mind palace’.

Sherlock is quite unknowledgeable about what is useful, so I have to constantly remind him that people are important. Not that I care for them- caring is a disadvantage- but knowing and understanding people is the key to power and success, which is something I hope for in the future. I would be quite pleased to hold the key to control everything in the future.

“Mycroft! MYCROFT! **My! MY**!” Sherlock shouts, muffled by the falling water in the shower.

“Sherlock, what is it? I’m busy.” I yell in response not moving in my seat except to flip a page in my book.

“I need help! Hurry up, My!” whines the impatient boy.

I cautiously walk up the stairs, knowing if Sherlock is still insisting for my help then most likely I will face something unpleasant. When I open the bathroom door and enter, everything seems fine, shower still spraying water, no broken glass, and Sherlock dripping behind the white shower curtain in one piece.

“Mycroft, why didn't you bring a jar with you? Oh never mind. Hurry up and go to my room and get an empty jar from the nightstand before it drowns.” “What drowns?” I ask confused at what my little brother is blathering about.

“The spider. I think I have an unoccupied jar in the nightstand next to my bed. I don’t want it to drown. I haven’t seen this type of spider in the house before and at the moment I can’t pick it up myself.”

I still at the word spider and my brain stops after that. In theory spiders are very interesting creatures being tactile and well thought out, but I cannot stand them. They are horrible little beings with sharp fangs the pierce their defenseless victims. Although illogical for much of the time, I fear spiders.

“Sherlock, no. Just kill it and finish your shower before Mummy and Father come home.”

“Come on, Mycroft it’s really cool. If you get it I let you see the other ones I keep in the nightstand.”

Internally, I start to panic with that information. Between my bed and Sherlock’s stands a nightstand which is now filled with a range of spiders of varying sizes and deadliness. I could not guess how many are there or how many have escaped and began to reproduce filling the room with millions of baby spiders, which I did not notice when I left my things in there. Spiders could have crawled into my things and I have not checked my bed.

But I do not show my turmoil of fear going through me; instead I show a strong and controlled anger.

“Sherlock, kill that spider and remove all of the spiders from nightstand. You cannot keep them. If you do not do as I say I will inform all of your friends that you once wished to sail the seas for your future occupation as a pirate.”

I strut out of the bathroom, ignoring Sherlock’s pleas, and down the stairs. Picking up my book from the living room, I head to the kitchen and get some cake to forget about my worries.

**Author's Note:**

> Young Sherlock does get rid of his spiders with the demand of his brother, having missed Mycroft- who spent most of his time in Uni. ButMycroft still finds a spider and blames Sherlock.   
> Luckily and unfortunately Sherlock makes no friends until he meets John, so his embarrassing childhood dream of being a pirate remained a secret for a long time.


End file.
